Graffiti Danny Worsnop FanFic
by milliesbxtch
Summary: Some call it vandalism, some think that it's beautiful art. Both are very true and the same can be said for relationships. When graffiti brings Danny Worsnop and Courtney Lloyd together, will their relationship blossom into a beautiful work of art or a piece of messy vandalism?


I sighed as I looked up at the dull, grey wall in front of me. This wall used to be covered in graffiti, the graffiti I had done over the years since I left school. Then, yesterday, some pompous prick called the council and had them paint over the artwork. As soon as I was told that this had happened I grabbed a bag and filled it up with all the spray paint cans I could find in the five minutes I took getting ready. I came down here to decorate the wall again but now that I'm here I can't find inspiration to create anything. I looked down at my left arm, I was on my way to having a full tattoo sleeve, I just needed to get some more things filled in. Maybe I could try to replicate one of my tattoos on the wall. I pulled out a can of black spray paint and started to draw an outline for a zombie Ariel. I had gotten a zombie version of The Little Mermaid tattooed on my arm two years ago and it was one of my favourite things to doodle when I get bored. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see a mass of black walking towards me. "Ash, look up please, you look like a giant spider." I laughed, walked up to Ash and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, yeah, I'm great Bunny, thanks for asking." He retorted sarcastically but still hugged me back. "Shut up." I slapped his chest and turned back to face the wall. "When did this get covered up?" Ash set his bag down on the floor and pulled out a black can, like I had done and began to outline something. "I dunno." I shrugged, "I got told and came out here to do more." "You're so predictable." Ash shook his head and chuckled. Ash was an average height of six foot and he had tanned skin, which made next to no sense as we lived in England and we had barely had any sun this year. He had dark brown eyes and black hair that he'd recently added red streaks into. He would nearly always wear all black and he stuck to that today as he was in a pair of black skinny jeans and a Slayer tee with some black, beaten up converse. "Some new guy just moved into the apartment next to mine, he's from France." Ash spoke up after a long yet comfortable silence, the only sound being the noise of paint being sprayed. "What's he like?" I asked. "He's alright. I've only talked to him a couple times, he likes metal though." Ash replied. "He seems cool. What's his name?" I picked up a red and began filling in the section I had outlined for Ariel's hair. "Danny." He answered. "That's a French name?" "Oh, he's not French but he lived in France for, like, two 's originally from Yorkshire or some shit like that." Ash shrugged and lifted up a blue. "Anyway," Ash continued, "he does graffiti too so I told him about this wall, saying he should check out all the stuff that got done down here but obviously it's gone now." "It'll be back by the time we're finished." I smirked. I heard another pair of footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder again to see a guy I've never met before. "That's him?" I whispered to Ash who looked at me and nodded. This guy, Danny, had light ginger hair that came messily down to just above his shoulders. He had a beard of the same colour as his hair and, as he came close enough for me to see, I noticed he had blue eyes, similar to mine. He was around the same height as Ash and he had one whole sleeve, his left forearm and his hands tattooed and as he stood still next to me I spotted he had something written on his knuckles. "Hey." I greeted him. "Hey, I'm Danny." He held out his hand. "I'm Courtney." I smiled and shook his hand. "This is some great art." He chuckled and looked at the wall that was completely plain except from the designs Ash and I were currently working on. I laughed and said, "It got covered over sometime this week. The whole wall used to be covered. Wait until some of our other friends show up, it'll be redone within a month." Danny leaned against the wall next to where I was currently filling in some of the details to make it look like parts of Ariel's skin was missing. "Don't fuck up Ariel, The Little Mermaid's the best Disney movie." He frowned. I scoffed and replied, "Oh please, Beauty and the Beast is where it's at." "Beauty and the Beast sucks. Disney was literally promoting bestiality with that movie." He raised an eyebrow. "There's a man that married his horse." Ash spoke up. I coughed, "What?" "Yeah man, I was watching Jerry Springer videos on youtube the other day and I shit you not this man was on there and he was, like, makin' out with his horse and everything." He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at us and I could finally see what he was decorating the wall with. "Ash!" I scolded and slapped his chest again. He had been painting one of the naked girls he had tattooed on his forearm and not the one that was covered up. "What?" He laughed. "Kids come around this place!" I exclaimed. "It's fine, they can see how glorious tits are." Ash shrugged and turned back to what he was doing. I gasped, "Ashley Abrocket Purdy!" Ash and Danny laughed as I began spraying green where Ariel's sea shell bra would be. "Have you heard from Megan or Millie?" I asked Ash. Megan and Millie were two of my best friends. Millie had naturally curly light brown hair but she was going blonde soon, much to her boyfriend Harry's chagrin. She had brown eyes and was a little shorter than Megan and me. Megan was the same height as me and naturally had dark brown hair but she had dyed it dark red a few months ago. Like me, she had blue eyes and was quite slim. She was with one of Harry's band mates Niall and everywhere Megan was, Niall was surely close by. "Nah," Ash shook his head, "I guess dating members of the biggest boy band in the world takes up a lot of your time." "Yeah, it must." "I honestly don't understand how you three are friends, I mean you're complete opposites." He chuckled. He was right, Megan and Millie both liked pop music, whereas I like metal and rock. They would rather be at some pop concert full of screaming girls when I would want to be at a metal concert, crowd surfing, moshing and actually being able to meet my favourite band members and party with them. We also had completely different tastes in clothes. I preferred leather and studs and they liked oversized jumpers and tribal print leggings. "Yeah I know." I smiled. "You guys don't look like the type of people that would hang out together though, like, you have black hair, well, dark blue hair and you're as pale as a ghost." I laughed at that and picked up a red again to write 'The Little Mermaid' below the portrait. "What does that say on your knuckles?" I asked Danny. "Fuck this." He made his hands into fists and showed his knuckles to me. "Oh." He laughed at my reaction and questioned, "What do you guys actually do, like, for a living?" "I'm a tattoo artist," I replied and looked up at Ash, "and he works in advertising." "Really?" Danny looked at Ash. Before Ash could say anything I heard a yell from behind me, "Blue!" "Hey, Millie!" I yelled back and waved at the girl that was running towards me. I stood up to hug her and waited for Megan who was approaching slowly before hugging her too. Danny stepped forward, held out his hand and said, "Hey, I'm Danny." "Hi, I'm Millie, this is Megan." Millie smiled and shook Danny's hand before walking up to the wall and looking at the two portraits of girls that were painted onto the wall. "I'm gonna take a guess and say Ash did this one." She laughed and pointed at the painting of a naked girl. I hummed in response and looked over at Danny, "What do you do then?" "I've got a band called Asking Alexandria, we're playing Download Festival this year." He replied and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really? That's so cool man, what do you do in the band?" I grinned. "I'm the lead singer, well, screamer, yeller guy." "I'd love to be in a band but then I love doing what I do." I shrugged. "I wanted to be a tattoo artist when I was younger but I can't draw for shit." He chuckled and looked over at me. "I had to go to art college 'cause I didn't think I could draw but then people supported me so I did it and now I have my own studio." I smiled. "So, 'cause we're like, best friends forever now, do you reckon I could get a discount?" Danny smirked cheekily. _ 


End file.
